Koisuru Mochi
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Gara-gara makan Mochi si kakek misterius, tangan Naruto dan Hinata jadi lengket, gak bisa dilepas! Gabungan Kisah Gakuen Alice & Kamichama Karin
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal! ini fic pertama saia!

saia minta maaf jika story nya gaje be ge te...atau penulisan bahasa yang kurang baik!

untuk itu saia mohon bantuannya!

**Disclaimer: Naruto ini punya saia (ditendang ama mas Kishimoto) GYAA! (sujud-sujud minta ampun). Yang bener, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Ceritanya punya saia. (habis babak belur..)**

**Summary: Gara-gara makan mochi si kakek misterius, tangan Naruto ama Hinata jadi nempel, gak bisa dilepas. Gimana mereka menjalankan kegiatan masing-masing?**

Koi-Suru Mochi

**Chapter 1**

"Hinata! Udah siap belom?! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto dibalik gerbang rumah Hinata, kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tu…tunggu Naruto-kun! Se…sebentar lagi!" seru Hinata yang tengah sibuk memakai sepatunya secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai ia-pun pamit, "Otou-san, saya berangkat! Ittekimasu!" ucapnya sambil setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto yang telah menunggu.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!" ajak Hinata yang telah siap, Naruto mengguk dan mereka-pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

Naruto dan Hinata telah bersahabat sejak lama, mereka akrab sekali. Tapi di balik hubungan persahabatan mereka itu, sebenarnya Hinata memendam rasa suka pada Naruto. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat melainkan sebagai seorang wanita. Namun Naruto tidak pernah sadar akan perasaan Hinata. Naruto selalu tidak mengubris soal berita gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata pacaran. Ia hanya mengganggap Hinata sebagai sahabat saja. Dan Hinata mengetahui akan hal itu.

*****

Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian perut Naruto yang nyaring, menandakan bahwa dia lapar.

"Duh…laper banget, persediaan ramen instant di rumah sudah habis sih…jadi aku tidak sarapan. Hinata, kita pergi ke Ichiraku ramen dulu ya? Bentar…buat sarapan laper banget nih…?" kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terus berbunyi.

'Hah? Naruto-kun pagi-pagi udah makan ramen? Kok..? Tapi…yah…apapun kebiasaan Naruto-kun aku tetep suka.' Hinata berpikir dalam hati. Ia lalu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka mengunjungi Ichiraku Ramen, tapi sialnya ternyata restoran ramen langganan Naruto itu tutup 'Ichiraku Ramen tutup. Pemiliknya, Teuchi-san sedang mengantarkan anjing peliharaannya untuk mengikuti program imunisasi' begitulah tulisan yang tertera di depan kedai itu.

"Hah???? Tutup?!! Terus gimana nasib perutku ini?" ucap Naruto yang udah stres. Hinata yang kasihan padanya celingak-celinguk mencari kedai lain. Terlihat olehnya ada seorang kakek misterius yang sedang menjajakan mochi sebagai barang jualannya.

"Na…Naruto-kun lihat disana! Ada penjual mochi. Beli saja, mungkin akan sedikit mengganjal perutmu yang lapar" ajak Hinata. Naruto melihat penjual itu dan setuju, daripada harus kelaparan.

"Berapa mochi-nya Kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Tiga buah 200 ryo." ucap si kakek penjual. Naruto manggut-manggut dan mengambil satu bungus yang isinya tiga mochi. "Aku beli tiga, ini uangnya Kek" .

"Terima kasih," ucap si kakek menerima uang pembayaran.

"Ini, satu buat kamu Hinata!" Naruto memberikan satu mochi ke Hinata. "eh? Ti..tidak usah.." jawab Hinata. "Ayolah..! makan bersama jadi lebih enak rasanya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Blush.. wajah Hinata memerah, "Te..terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" dia-pun menerima mochi tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata makan mochi itu bersama.

Setelah habis dimakan, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada gaya magnet yang menarik tangannya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Naruto. Gaya tarik itu semakin kuat dan mereka-pun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kini tangan Naruto dan Hinata menjadi bergandengan, lengket sekali tidak bisa dilepas.

Hinata panik "Ba..bagaimana ini Naruto-kun? Ti..tidak bisa dilepas!" katanya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

"A..aku juga gak tau! Gi..gimana ini?" ujar Naruto yang juga kebingungan.

"Mungkin itu efek dari mochi?" tiba-tiba si kakek berkata.

"HAAH?" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan

"Karena ingin membuat mochi jenis baru, saya mencoba mencampur bahan-bahan pembuat mochi dengan tepung mochi-mochi yang saya beli di pasar gelap (mang di Konoha ada pasar gelap ya?) ternyata ber-efek samping seperti ini" kata si Kakek tanpa memperlihatkan wajah penyesalan.

"Terus kami-kami ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto ribut. "Kek, tolong beri tau bagaimana cara melepaskan efek ini.." ujar Hinata pelan.

Si Kakek mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng, Naruto dan Hinata jadi cengok sampai-sampai tak sengaja ada lalat salah jalur masuk ke salah satu mulut mereka (coba tebak, si lalat masuk mulut sapa?).

"Saya tidak tau, wong saya cuma nyoba-nyoba kok!" ujar kakek membela diri.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata pucat pasi.

"Tapi, yang saya duga sepertinya efek lengket itu akan lepas dengan sendiriya beberapa jam setelahnya, yah…paling lama sehari mungkin" ucap kakek lagi, yang kini membuat mereka berdua sedikit merasa lega.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan, di sekolah semua mata tertuju pada mereka (kayak miss univers aja..), menyangka mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Neji yang berangkat sekolah bareng Tenten sambil towel-towelan mesra, menghentikan kegiatannya itu karena tak sengaja melihat adik sepupunya bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto.

Di kelas-pun juga sama. Melihat mereka berdua semua orang di kelas kaget. Sakura ama Sasuke yang lagi maen sisir-sisiran jadi berhenti, Sai menghentikan gambarnya, Kankurou berhenti ngupil, Shikamaru yang lagi tidur tetep tidur, hanya aja balon ingus yang dari idungnya (itu lho yang kayak di kartun-kartun) meletus saking kagetnya. DUAR!. Chouji yang asyik makan jadi keselek. Kiba… dia gak ada (kan ikut Teuchi-san untuk program imunisasi anjing?)

"Ohayou…" sapa Naruto begitu masuk ke kelas.

Semua bengong ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Psst..Hinata! Nggak mungkin nie kamu pisah sama aku, jadi duduk bareng aja yah…" bisik Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sasuke teme…kamu pindah aja dulu deh ama Sakura-chan, aku mau duduk ma Hinata nih.." kata Naruto pada teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya. Sasuke ama Sakura membelak. Yang laen juga tambah kaget. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Sasuke pindah, jadilah Naruto dan Hinata duduk bareng, hal itu sekali lagi membuat wajah Hinata merona merah 'Aku duduk di samping Naruto-kun..sambil gandengan begini lagi..senangnya!' katanya dalam hati.

Pelajaran dimulai, Iruka-sensei sang wali kelas mereka dateng..ada yang aneh..

"Hm? Naruto bukannya kamu duduk ama Sasuke? Sasuke kenapa kamu Pindah? Hinata juga.. kok?" tanya Iruka.

"Tauk tuh..si Naruto-dobe nyuruh saya pindah ama Sakura, sensei…" jawab Sasuke.

" Naruto! Kan sudah saya bilang enggak ada tuh yang namanya tuker-tukeran atau pindah-pindahan tempat duduk! Kamu itu kepiye toh?!" tegur Iruka.

"Sa..saya enggak bawa buku pelajaran pertama dan kedua, se..sedangkan Hinata enggak bawa yang untuk pelajaran ke empat dan kelima..sensei. jadi kami duduk bareng biar bisa tuker-tukeran gituh.. saya enggak mau ngerepotin si Sasuke-teme.." bela Naruto.

"yah.. kalau begitu, baiklah." Si Iruka manggut-manggut, sedangkan Sasuke cemberut 'Kapan dia mulai mikir untuk gak ngerepotin aku? Jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya..' pikir Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

*****

Saatnya istirahat, makan di kantin. Karena tangan Naruto yang kanan lengket ama tangan kiri Hinata ia jadi susah makan, maklum belum biasa pake tangan kiri. Hinata yang kasihan menawarkan diri untuk menyuapinya,

"Na..Naruto-kun, mau kusuapi? Se..sepertinya kamu susah.." tawar Hinata malu-malu. Naruto menoleh kaget, diam sebentar.. "Bo..boleh..tolong ya..Hinata.." jawab Naruto malu-malu juga. Akhirnya Hinata menyuapi Naruto. Orang-orang kantin pada melotot kaget.

"Buuurhh!!" seseorang menyembur minumannya, begitu melihat mereka.

Setelah kenyang makan, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Meraka berjalan dalam diam.

Baru setengah jalan tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah…

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto menoleh perlahan, memandang Hinata. Ia menelan ludah. Takut untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Hi..Hinata…A..aku..kebelet pipis…" kata Naruto, spontan mendengar itu wajah Hinata jadi merah banget. "A..Apa gak..gak bisa ditahan??" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aduhh.. Naruto-kun gimana sih.. tahan aja!" mohon Hinata. Naruto menggeleng lagi, "Ma..mau gimana lagi..ini udah proses alami…sistem ekskresi!" ujar Naruto.

"Ta..Tapi tangan kita kan gak bisa dilepas.."kata Hinata gugup. Naruto akhirnya udah bener-bener gak tahan, mereka celingak-celinguk takut ada orang melihat mereka.

"Maaf Hinata! Aku udah gak tahan lagi!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam Toilet Pria.

"Haah?" Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tiidaakk!" teriak orang itu.

*****

_**Neji's POV**_

'Berangkat bareng sih masih bisa aku tolerir, tapi kok sampe pegangan tangan?' pikir Neji sibuk.

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Tenten, pacarnya. "Hah? Oh..enggak.." jawab Neji. Tapi akhirnya dia bengong lagi.

Ngeliat pacarnya bengong terus kayak sapi ompong, Tenten jadi kasihan. Mumpung lagi istirahat, diajaklah makan ke kantin pacarnya itu.

"Koi… gimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Tenten dan Neji-pun setuju.

Di kantin Neji langsung memesan jus alpukat dan menyeruputnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu yang tadi pagi gandengan tangan berdua Naruto.

Begitu melihat sekeliling kantin matanya tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan dimana Hinata sedang menyuapi Naruto dengan mesranya.

"Buurrh!" kaget, jus alpukat itu langsung nyembur dari mulutnya.

"Neji!!! Jorok ah!" omel Tenten.

"Ta..tapi mereka..itu Naruto di..disuapin..!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk Naruto. Tenten mengamati apa yang dibilang Neji.

"Terus kenapa? Bagus dong mereka terlihat mesra..?" ujar Tenten tenang.

"Tidak bisa! Masa di depan banyak orang begini!?" Neji mulai ribut.

"Bukannya dulu kamu nyuruh aku nyuapin kamu? Karena mau pamer kalau kamu udah punya pacar?" kata Tenten yang membuat wajah Neji jadi merah karena malu.

Neji minta ijin pergi duluan ke kelas sama Tenten karena mau nenangin pikirannya.

'Lebih baik aku cuci muka-ku dulu aja deh, biar seger..'pikirnya

Begitu dia sudah hampir dekat dengan Toilet Pria, ia menemukan dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Naruto dan Hinata.

'Ngapain lagi mereka berdua?' tanya Neji dalam hati.

'Hah? Di depan toilet pria?' dia jadi tambah bingung. 'Celingak-celinguk lagi! Hah? Masuk?! Mereka masuk Toilet Pria!!'

"Haah?" Neji kaget. Dia mulai berpikiran yang enggak-enggak,

'Pegangan tangan di depan toilet? Celingak-celinguk takut ketauan orang? Dan masuk toilet sembunyi-sembunyi? Me..mereka melakukan a..apa?'

"Tiidaakk!!"teriak Neji panik.

_**Neji's POV end.**_

Karen suru…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! RnR please??


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saia meng-updet, hal ini dikarnakan suatu urusan yang disebabkan oleh para tetua di sekolah (Tetua=guru) yang dengan enaknya memberi tugas seabrek.

Terima ksih banyak buat para senpai yang sudah nge-repiu!

**Dhitta: **Benar-benar makasih banyak atas bantuannya dalam fic ini! Teng kyu!!

**Seiryu Tayuya: **terimakasih banyak senpai! *bungkuk dalem-dalem*, untuk chapter ini saia sudah memperbaiki Neji's POV, sesuai saran senpai. Mohon bantuannya lagi ya!

**Light-Sapphire-Chan: **kk, saia sempet baca profile kk dan saia bahagia sekali *menangis terharu*!! Kk juga naruto lover?! Uoohh!!! *teriak-teriak gaje*. Mari kak, kita buat mata orang-orang yang enggak melek-melek gara-gara belek! *ditendang* Kita tunjukkan betapa Tampannn'y Naruto Uzumaki! Yosh! Sekali lagi saia berterima kasih atas sarannya.

**Tamaru Ariki: **Terima kasih banyak senpai! Mata saia memang agak pice, saia akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi.

Selamat membaca cerita gaje, maaf jika anda bakalan jadi sakit mata karena terus membaca fic gaje ini! Tapi, sekali lagi mohon bantuannya! *komat-kamit baca doa*

**Disclaimer: Masih punya mas Kishimoto…**

**Summary: "A..aduh! susah banget nih buka reslitingnya pake satu tangan! Mana kebelet lagi!" ujar Naruto terus berusaha. Hinata menoleh ke arah lain, "N..Naruto-kun.."**

Koi-suru Mochi

**Chapter 2**

"Fuuh.. leganya! Memang agak susah sih.." ucap Naruto.

Hinata menunduk malu, wajahnya sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ma..maap ya Hinata! Habis udah gak tahan. E..enggak usah dipikirin pemandangan yang tadi ya?" ujar Naruto blushing.

Hinata diam aja, udah gak tau mau pasang tampang gimana.

_**-flash back-**_

Mereka berdua masuk ke toilet pria.

"a..aduh! susah banget nih buka reslitingnya pake satu tangan! Mana kebelet lagi!" ujar Naruto terus berusaha. Hinata menoleh ke arah lain, "N..Naruto-kun.. jangan menghadap ke sini, nanti ke..kelihatan.." Hinata jadi gemeter. Blush! Naruto yang malu segera melakukan apa yang dibilang ama Hinata.

"Ma..maaf!" katanya gugup.

Setelah berusaha keras akhirnya terbuka juga resliting terkutuk itu, kelegaan mucul di wajah Naruto.

Sementara Hinata, 'KYAA' teriaknya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

_**-Flash back end-**_

Teng! Teng! Bel tanda ganti pelajaran berbunyi, (suara belnya, nyontek…)

"Ah.. sudah ganti pelajaran! Sekarang olahraga ya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo! Nanti kalau terlambat, bakal di marahin ama Guy-sensei deh! Kita ganti baju dulu!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Di mana?" tanya Hinata, "Kamu ini gimana sih? Tentu aja di tempat ganti laki-la.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ya..yang mana?" mereka berdua akhirnya bengong lagi.

*****

Setelah mengambil baju ganti, mereka berdua pergi ke Gudang olahraga sembunyi-sembunyi. Sampai disana..

"Oke! Ini tempat yang tepat! Gak ada orang lain! Kita ganti baju disini aja!" ujar Naruto.

"Kamu aja duluan yang ganti Hinata!" saran Naruto. Hinata membelakkan matanya, "Hah? Ke..kenapa?" tanyanya. "Nanti kalau bareng-bareng bakal repot, a..aku gak bakal ngintip kok! Nih aku balikkan badanku!" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata. " Ja..janji jangang noleh ke sini ya.." Hinata memastikan, "Iya!! Udah, buruan".

Hinata yang ragu sekaligus malu, mulai melepas dasi sailornya, perlahan dia membuka tali yang mengikat seragamnya. Sudah setengah terbuka. Untung ia memakai tanktop di dalam seragam.

Tiba-tiba seekor tikus keparat lewat diatas lemari dekat mereka, membuat barang-barang yang berada di atas hampir jatuh dan..

"Awas Hinata!" Naruto mendorong Hinata, mereka berdua jatuh di lantai. Naruto mencoba melindungi Hinata dari barang-barang yang sudah runtuh jatuh dari atas lemari.

Graak! pintu gudang terbuka, ternyata Neji,

Neji kaget akan apa yang dia lihat. Naruto dan Hinata cuma bisa bengong.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ma..maf! Maaf su..sudah mengganggu kalian! Silakan dilanjutkan!" Neji membungkukkan kepalanya dalam sekali, meminta maaf. Lalu menutup pintu gudang,

"GYYAA!!!!" teriaknya kalang kabut.

*****

_**Neji's POV**_

Pelajaran olahraga, aku bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Tenten menghampiriku.

"Itu.. masa Naruto sama Hinata.. mere.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata-ku, Tenten menutup mulut-ku, dia menghela nafas.

" Haa.. daripada mikirin mereka, lebih baik kamu bantu aku..ya…" kata Tenten, Aku menatapnya, "Apa..?" tanyaku.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan bola voli di gudang? Hari ini anak perempuan dan laki-laki akan main voli.." jawab Tenten minta tolong.

Aku terdiam, lalu Cuup!, Tenten mengecup pip-ku lembut. "Ayo dong..tolong.." katanya lagi. Habis dicium Aku jadi melongo, Ku pegang pipi-ku yang tadi diciumnya, sepasang sayap muncul dari punggungku, bayak bunga betebaran, banyak awan juga mengelilingi, Aku bagai terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh (maaf tolong jangan percaya..)

Karena rayuan darinya itu, aku-pun tak bias membantah. Apa sih yang enggak buat Tenten-ku tercinta?.

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah gudang olahraga sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri memperlihatkan gigi putih yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari. (silau man!)

Aku membuka pintu gudang, Aku terdiam, tak percaya apa yang kulihat, mataku tertuju pada mereka yang ada di dalam gugang olahraga. kulihat pose Naruto yang sedang berada di atas Hinata, seragam Hinata yang sudah terbuka "Ittai..sakit Naruto-kun.." desah Hinata.

"………………." kami lalu bengong berjamaah,

"M..maaf! Maaf su..sudah mengganggu kalian! Silahkan dilanjutkan!" Aku berteriak sambil menundukkan kepala dalam, malu. Aku bergegas keluar dari gudang dan menutup pintu, diam sebentar, dan…

"GYYAAA!!" Aku teriak kalang kabut dan berlari mencari Tenten.

_**Neji's POV end**_

*****

"Tenten!!! Tenten!!!" Tenten dengan sigap menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat, karena tereakan neji yang menggelegar.

"Aduh! Apaan sih?" tanya Tenten. "I..Itu..! Itu.. di gudang Naruto.. Hinata..! mereka.. itu!!" Neji panik, ia menunjuk-nunjuk gudang olahraga.

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah… ya sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengambil bola-nya!" kata Tenten yang hendak pergi.

"Eeh??!!! Ja.. Jangan…! Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata.."

"Lho? Itu mereka!" seru Tenten begitu melihat orang yang tadi dibicarakan Neji.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah selesai ganti baju, lalu bergabung ke tengah lapangan. Murid-murid lainnya memperhatikan mereka.

"Pst..Mereka berdua! Padahal sudah pelajaran olahraga! Tapi masih bergandengan?"

"Iya! Benar mereka pacaran?"

"Masa sih, kan pst..pst.."

Terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Hinata bisik-bisik dari temannya.

Guy-sensei telah hadir dan mulai mengabsen, setelah selesai…

"Baiklah! Kita akan tes kemampuan! Segera temukan pasangan kalian yang sudah ditetapkan! Lakukan tes ini dengan semangat! Semangat masa muda! UOOOHHH!!" teriak Guy-sensi yang semangatnya kini sudah membara. Terlihat gejolak api di kedua matanya.

"Ne.. Hinata! Kamu kan berpasangan denganku!" Kiba menghampiri Hinata, ternyata dia sudah pulang dari ijin-nya ke tempat imunisasi.

"Naruto! Kau dengan-ku kan?" tanya Ino. Naruto Diam, "Gi..Gimana ini Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata.

"Dasar! Kalian bilang apa sih!? Aku sama Hinata kok!" seru Naruto. Ino dan Kiba kaget.

"Kalian masa' baru tau? Kami sudah mati-matian berlatih! Dan kalian ingin berpasangan?! Gara-gara kalian tidak tau? Apa itu? Hanya karena kesalahan kalian kami dipisahkan?!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

"Kami sudah berlatih di pagi hari, ditemani dinginnya embun pagi! Kami berlatih di siang hari, ditemani teriknya matahari! Kami berlatih di malam hari, ditemani sang rembulan! Kami selalu berpasangan, kok! Walau harus mati! Tidak bakalan bisa diubah!" Naruto teriak ngotot. Ino ama Kiba bengong gak tau harus jawab apa.

"Nah mulai!" Guy-sensei sudah memberi perintah. "Uzumaki! Hyuuga!"

"Naruto-kun, A..aku.." Hinata mulai gugup. Naruto memperhatikannya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Hinata.. serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Naruto lembut. Hinata tersenyum. 'Naruto-kun…' Hinata terpesona. Tapi…

"Hiaah!!! Rotasi besar mematikan!!!!" teriak Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata lalu diputar-putar. 'Eh?'.

"Uoooh! Lift!" seru Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata, menjungkir balikkan Hinata di atas kepalanya.

"Spin!!" Naruto membuat dirinya dan Hinata berputar-putar seperti gasing.

"Lompat elegan!!!" mereka berdua lalu melompat. Terakhir Naruto berdiri dengan tangan terbuka bak penari balet selesai kontes. Hinata yang ada disampingnya sudah duduk terkulai lemas.

"Hosh! hosh! Untung saja kemarin aku lihat figure es skating! Selamat! Selamat!" Naruto tersenyum gaje sambil mengelus-elus dada. Sedangkan Hinata tidak komentar apa-apa, kini ia jadi merasa ingin muntah karena sedari tadi diputar-putar dengan kecepatan maximum oleh Naruto.

Teman-teman kini memandang mereka aneh.

'Tarian apa itu…?' pikir mereka cengok.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, "Uooh!! Kalian hebat! Tariannya keren!!" mereka lalu tiak-teriak (orang gila, mode: ON)

"Woooow! Kalian hebat! Semangat kalian benar-benar mantap! Akhirnya kalian mencontohku juga ya?" seru guy-sensei menangis terharu.

Di sisi lapangan,

"Wah.. ternyata mereka manis juga ya?" seru Tenten, membuat Neji kaget. "Tenten! Kamu sudah tertipu!!!" katanya lagi-lagi ngotot.

*****

Karen suru…

Readers: "Dasar guoblok!!! Mata saya tidak hanya sakit! Sudah buta nih! Buta!!!" (rame-rame bacok si Uru)

Uru: (sakaratul maut) A.. Sa..saia tidak kuat lagi… to..tolong! RnR please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Allohaa~~ (nari-nari gaje ala penari Hawaii)

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saia. Ini adalah chap terakhir dari Koi-suru mochi.

Untuk yang repiu:

Tamaru Ariki: terima kasih senpai! saia akan berusaha lgy di fic berikutnya. mungkin penderitaan senpai bkal mereda. soalnya udh chap terakhir nie..

Light-Sapphire-Chan: Iya.. bahkan Lee sampai cemburu karena perhatian Guru Guy tersayangnya, pindah ke NaruHina!

Cute-Tamacchan: jangan sampai pingsan kehabisan napas! bahaya! entar Uru bakal di tuduh melakukan aksi pembunuhan berencana melalui pembuatan story gaje.

Seiryu Tayuya: Uru jadi takut, entar ikut-ikutan dipukul lagi..

the-king-dicono: bahan dari magnet? bagus juga! tapi bkal mati gak y? bukannya bhn. magnet juga bhn. Kimia y? (sotoy)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ending-endingnya, Naruto tetep saja tidak bisa saia miliki..tetep punya mas Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** "Aku..?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran. Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah, ia mengumpulkan keberanian, "menyukaimu.." bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Koi-suru Mochi

**Chapter 3**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Neji nii-sama.." kata Hinata yang akhirnya menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua pada Neji. Neji manggut-manggut.

"Aku gak mungkin pisah sama Naruto-kun, bahkan un..untuk yah..em..tidur. jadi aku minta tolong Neji nii-sama bilang pada ayah kalau aku tidur di rumah Tenten-san. Aku akan menginap sementara di rumah Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata. Neji manggut-manggut lagi.

Tenten yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita calon (e…ehm! Uhk! Ehm.. -Batuk? Di komix aja!-) adik iparnya itu tersenyum,

"Baiklah, kau minta ijin saja untuk menginap dirumahku ya kan _(e..ehm! -gak mempan? Ganti pake formula vick 44!-)_ sayang.." tanyanya pada Neji.

Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Tenten, tapi begitu menghadap Naruto, entah dari mana muncul aura asap-asap hitam _(kebakaran! Kebakaran!)_, aura mistis, aura ghoib _(bah!)_, aura jahat _(kejahatan ada di mana-mana, waspadalah! waspadalah!)_ di sekeliling Neji, dia mendekat ke Naruto dengan tatapan tajam _(setajam silet!)_

"Wah..kuharap tidak ada kejadian macam-macam ya..selama Hinata-chan menginap di rumahmu.. kamu… tidak mungkin memanfaatkan kondisi kalian ini dengan cara mendekati Hinata-chan..kan…? Naruto…." Kata Neji. Sambil tersenyum gaje.

'glek!' Naruto menelan ludah ketakutan, lalu mengangguk.

Tenten menjitak Neji, "Ah..Naruto! ada kejadian apa-apa juga gak papa kok!" serunya membuat Naruto dan Hinata kembali blushing.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata pelan, Tenten mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedangkan Neji cemberut.

'Sister complex banget sih.. ini orang..' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

*****

Hinata-pun bermalam di rumah Naruto.

Mereka mandi bersama dengan menggunakan pakaian renang, makan malam bersama sambil saling menyuapi, belajar, nonton tivi bersama. walau dalam suasana saling diam mereka yang sekarang terlihat lebih cocok dengan sebutan pasangan pengantin baru.

Begitu malam sudah larut Hinata yang hendak tidur, melihat Naruto yang berada disampingnya masih membaca sebuah buku.

"Naruto-kun tidak tidur?" tanyanya pada cowok berambut pirang di sampingnya itu.

Naruto menggeleng tanpa menoleh, "Tidak, belum ngantuk. Kamu tidur duluan saja," katanya masih sibuk membaca, walau pikirannya tidak tertuju pada buku tersebut.

Hinata diam,

"Naruto-kun…apa keadaan kita ini mengganggumu?" tanyanya pelan. Naruto diam saja. Melihat respon Naruto, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf.." katanya lagi.

Naruto menoleh ka arahnya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu berpikiran sama dengan pendapatmu itu? Kamu merasa terganggu karena kehadiranku.."

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sambil balik bertanya, ia menatap mata lembut berwarna lavender di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Sukses membuat jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencangnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "E..enggak, malah aku senang.." katanya, membuat Naruto mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Ka..Karena..A..Aku.." Hinata mulai terbata-bata untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku..?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah, ia mengumpulkan keberanian, "menyukaimu.." bisiknya pelan.

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang membelak, menatapnya tidak percaya, sedikit kaget.

Lalu ia menyentuh pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut, "Arigatou…" ucapnya di telinga hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto dan Hinata lepas dengan sendirinya, tak lagi mereka rasakan gaya magnet yang menarik mereka berdua. mungkin efek dari Mochi tersebut sudah hilang!

"HUUWAHH! Lepas! lepas!" seru Naruto kegirangan. "Lepas-Lepas!" Hinata juga berseru sambil menari-nari gaje. mereka jadi lupa momen-momen yang tadi baru saja berjalan. mereka kegirangan, sampai lelah dan kantuk mulai mendatangi mereka.

"Ayo..kita tidur..sudah larut malam.."ajak Naruto yang mulai berbaring di atas futon. Hinata blushing. Hinata juga akhirnya merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur di samping Naruto. Lampu dimatikan.

Hening..

"Dari kapan kamu suka sama aku Hinata.." tanya Naruto memecahkan suasana.

"Dari dulu…" jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto menoleh ke samping, mencoba menatap wajah Hinata dalam kegelapan, "Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku takut ditolak..karena dulu Naruto-kun menganggapku hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.." jawab Hinata.

"Hinata…kamu manis sekali…" kata Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata lagi dan membelainya, Hinata diam saja menikmatinya.

"Naruto-kun…di sini dingin sekali.." ujar Hinata menarik selimut. Naruto lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu, mencoba menghangatkannya. Hinata merasa nyaman dan keadaannya ini membuat ia tertidur.

Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata, "terima kasih…aku juga suka kamu…" bisiknya pelan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur tetap dalam posisi seperti itu,

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto membuka matanya, ia kaget. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

'haduuhh…gawat ini kalau si Neji melihat aku dan Hinata dalam keadaan begini' pikirnya cemas. Tapi ia cepat kembali tenang, 'yah..tapi dia kan gak mungkin liat..toh dia ada di rumah kediaman Hyuuga.." pikirnya lalu kembali tidur.

****

Sementara di luar rumah Naruto, tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok orang sedang mengamati di atas pohon. Ia mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

"Byakugan!"ucap Neji yang ternyata adalah orang itu.

Dengan byakugan ia melihat, menembus dinding kamar Naruto. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata tidur sambil berpelukkan.

"NA-RU-TOOOO!!! KURANG AJARRR!" teriaknya kesal.

**TAMAT**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Huahh! Selesai juga! Banzai! Banzai! (mengangkat tangan keatas)

Aduuh.. kependekan ya? Maaf.. untuk romance scane nya…Saia orang yang tidak begitu bisa buat yang tingkat romance tertinggi.

Saia ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Untuk para pembaca dan para senpai yang telah mau memberi saran dan pendapatnya dalam fic saia yang gaje ini.

untuk semuanya:

Light-Sapphire-Chan, Seiryu Tayuya, Tamaru Ariki, dhitta, Aoi Ageha, shiNomori naOmi, Mendokusei Toushiro, Natsumi Kohinata, Cute-Tamacchan, the-king-dinoco, rukiahinata de el el...

Hountou ni Arigato, Minna-san! I lope you pull

Salam,

Uzumaki Uru


End file.
